This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,598 and relates to a display package for retaining an article so that the article is displayed at the point of sale either by standing on a shelf or by hanging from a hook. In particular, the preferred embodiment of the package of this invention is adapted to hold a flashlight, and, separately, batteries for operating the flashlight.
It is known in the prior art to provide specialized packages for containing articles so as to display the articles at the point of purchase. These packages are typically cards formed from paperboard which may or may not employ blister package components to display the article while retaining it in the card. This invention relates to an improved form of such a package formed from a folded paperboard blank which includes one or more openings for insertion of the packaged articles and includes paperboard article encircling opening edges for retaining the articles in the openings. In the preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the opening edges in the blank are particularly configured to contain a flashlight, and an additional opening may be provided to cooperate with a blister package to separately secure batteries to the package.